Dragon Hearts ZT
by BlargonTheHedgehog
Summary: When Dr. Gero uses his dimension portal to goto the Kingdom Hearts world and become an "All-powerful" heartless, Goku, Vegeta, Sora, Goofy, and Donald the Duck have to team up to defeat him!


DRAGON HEARTS ZT

AUTHOR NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, KINGDOM HEARS,OR BURGER KING THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

"Hey Vegeta, can we eat somewhere else? I'm not sure I want Burger King today"

"HAH!" Laughed Vegeta "You always say that Kakarot! Yet in the time you spent asking if we could eat somewhere else I've already driven us to BURGER KING"

Goku shook his head, wondering if he would ever get his way in the selection of the food places they got to eat. The two legendary saiyans walked into Burger King and began their orders.

"I'd like two sausage biscuits, and a large Coke... BUT WITH NO ICE! IF YOU PUT ICE IN MY DRINK ONCE MORE I'LL BLAST THIS RESTAURANT INTO OTHER WORLD!"

The poor Burger ing employee maning the cashier stared and looked at Vegeta in sheer Horror.

"Geez Vegeta, someone's a little touchey" retorted Goku

"YOU TRY PAYING 1.75 FOR A COKE EVERY MORNING AND GETTING MOSTLY ICE!" shouted Vegeta.

"I'd like a..."

Goku was interuppted by the ringing sound of his cell phone in his pocket, it was his beloved wife Chi-Chi.

"Just a second... it's Chi-Chi"

Everyone in the Burger King went silent, they remembered what happened LAST TIME she ate breakfast at Burger King with Goku and Vegeta.

"GOKU! DR. GERO IS ON OUR YARD! HE'S MAKING DEMANDS!" shrieked a terrified Chi-Chi.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! VEGETA! COME WITH ME! DR. GERO IS BACK! AGAIN!"

"BLAST IT ALL KAKAROT! THAT FOOL!"

The two Saiyans blasted out of the roof the Burger King and headed back to Goku's house where they found Dr. Gero standing minicingly on Goku's front yard.

"Ah... Goku... I've been waiting for this moment"

Gero looked different, he was covered in black ooze and had the sign of Organization XIII on him.

"GERO! GET OFF OF MY YARD! THIS IS PRIVAT PROPERTY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"You tell em Goku!" Cheered Chi-Chi from inside the house

"YOU SHUT' THE (INSERT CUSS WORD HERE) UP! I'VE WAITIED ALONG TIME TO TELL MY PLAN!" shouted Gero

"YOU CAN SIT ON MY YARD! BUT NO ONE SAYS (INSERT CUSS WORD HERE) TO MY WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! WHAT DO YOU WANT GERO!" yelled Goku

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the English version of DBZ, Hell is called H.F.I.L., but I'm going to call it by its real name! Hell!

"Well... remember the portal I used in Dragon Ball GT to escape Hell that me and Dr. Myuu built" evily chuckled Gero "I've found that it also connects to other dimensions... not just Hell, Other World, and Earth... but other worlds... where I have achieved INFINITE POWER!"

"HA! INIFINTE POWER!?" Shouted Vegeta "DONT MAKE ME LAUGH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LAUGHED ANYWAYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"IF YOU BOYS ARE GOING TO FIGHT IT HAD BETTER NOT BE IN THE YARD! GOTEN JUST MOWED IT!" Chi-Chi shouted!

"FOOLISH HUMAN! I"M GOING TO TAKE ALL OF THE WORLD! NOT JUST YOUR YARD!" laughed Gero

Then the battle began, Goku and Vegeta at first had the upper hand, using their ultra saiyan powers, they were able to atleast hold their own against the new "all-powerful" Gero, but he was just their abilities seemed to have no effect on him.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on the Gummi ship in outer space, when they noticed a giant dimensional portal"

"Woah, Gummi Ship to Jiminy, This is Sora, do you come in Jiminy?"

"Loud and clear, what's the problem Sora?"

"There's a giant dimensional portal in the middle of outer space, and I'm wondering if it would

be safe to go through it"

"Yes, Sora, I suppose it would be, but I sense great power in this dimension, like we here in the Kingdom Hearts world have never experienced, brace yourselves"

"Brace yourselves! We're going in! Full speed ahead!" Shouted an exited Sora.

"Ahyuk, Are you sure about this Sora?" asked a scared Goofy

"If King Mickey's through there we HAVE to SAVE him" replied Donald the Duck

"Right" Agreed Sora and Goofy.

The Gummi ship blasted through the dimensional portal with great speeds. The portal linkied straight through to Dr Gero's underground lab. Luckily for them, it was a big lab so they were able to safely navigate the Gummi Ship out. Sora used the newly-installed heartless tracker to find where the greatest cluster of heartless was, and low-and-behold it was outside Goku's house!

"AHAHHAHAHAH!" Cackled Gero "The two Greatest Saiyans in the entire universe can't defeat my newfound power!"

At this point Goku and Vegeta had already fused into SSJ4 Gogeta, but even their fusion wasn't strong enough, and they only had 3 minutes of the fusion left before they had to split apart!

Sora Donald and Goofy raced out of the Gummi Ship and joined the battle.

But even they WITH SSJ4 Gogeta could not defeat Heartless Gero!

The five of them even tried to combine a 100X Big Bang Kamehameha with a Trinity smash, the best moves of the two worlds, and it didn't even scratch him!

"FOOLS! I HAVEn'T EVEN BEGUN TO SHOW YOU MY POWER! WATCH THIS"

And at that very moment Dr. Gero killed Donald the Duck with a Blackter Splash Heartless x1000 combo, his third best move. Donald tried to protect himself with Wizard Magic, but it was usless. He was consumed by the great evil, and Donald turned into a Heartless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Goofy and Sora

Just then Gogeta split back into SSJ4 Goku Kakarot and Vegeta

"QUICK, EVERYONE FOLLOW ME! I HAVE AN IDEA!" shouted Goku!

The four of them fled to Kami's tower, from there they summoned together all the Z AND GT warriors, (Yes, even GT).

Goku explained the story about Gero escaping Hell, and Sora explained how he had probably been empowered by Master Xenahort to become a heartless.

"Well how do we beat a heartless?" asked Tien?

"Simple" said Sora "With the power of FRIENDSHIP!"

"FOOL! FRIENDSHIP DIDN'T DEFEAT BUU OR CELL OR FRIEZA! OR EVEN GARLIC JR! NOW TELL US THE REAL SOLUTION BEFORE GERO DESTROIES THE UNIVERSE" yelled Vegeta!

"Well you guys have that really cool final form, and I have one too" said Sora

"YOU MEAN OUR SUPER SAIYAN FORMS!?" Chuckled Vegeta

"Maybe if we used that fusion thing, we could destroy Gero once and for all"

"Alright, but I have to warn you, it only lasts 30 minutes, and we've only ever done it with two people. So to do a double fusion would be risky, and dangerous" said Goku

Gokue and Vegeta Powered up to SSJ4 and fused into SS4 Gogeta, following their example: Goofy and Sora powered up into final form and fused into Goofora. Then began the dangerouestest part, the double fusion. They fused and became Final Form SSJ4 Goofgetora.

"Their power levels... I've neve sinced this kind of power before... wow" said Gohan.

Goofgetora flew into space, where Dr. Gero was busy trying to cover the sun, so no one all of Earth would die

The battle was increbidle, Gero melted before the Great power of Goofgetora. It was practically like a joke, I mean you do the math: 2 keyblades, Final Form, and two SSJ4s, all fused into one. What do you think? No one stands up to that.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT NOBODIES!"

Dr. Gero melted like Alex-Mack does. Except he died.

All of Earth Celebrated... but there was still evil around the corner... DR. GERO DID HAVE A NOBODY! AND ORGANIZATION XIII WAS WATCHING SO THEY LEARNED THE FUSION TECHNIQUE!

DOES DR. GERO HAVE A NOBODY!? WILL GOOFGETORA BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM!? WILL THE MANAJER AT BURGER KING PUT IN A LAWSUIT FOR THE WHOLE IN THE ROOF? AND WHAT ABOUT DOALD THE DUCK!?

Find out in the Next episode of Dragon Hearts ZT


End file.
